sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Posting, Characters, and Canon
Note: This article is written in an OOC Format. Posting Out-Of-Character OOC Posting is not allowed in the group. Only admins may make OOC Posts in the group, and those are strictly limited to announcements, such as birthdays and setting updates. We have a chat group specifically for OOC. All Nation sheets and Race Sheets are OOC. Updates about your nation are fine, if you are the leader of a nation. Location Tag When making an in character post, location tags are required. Where the events of the post are taking place. A detailed location isn’t required, but it helps. The only location requirement is who’s space the post is taking place in, such as the Solarian Empire, Saiyu, Cresian space, etc. Abbreviations are not to be used in the location tag, as the location tag is considered OOC. The rest of the post itself is fine for abbreviations, as the location tag covered any potential confusion. If you would prefer the location be kept secret, putting CLASSIFIED is also acceptable. Sample: Location: Solarian Empire, Deep space, NE Verge, 5th Fleet AO Locked posts Posts that are locked have been deemed non-canon for whatever reason. If a locked post becomes unlocked, it has been added to canon. A thread that has ended should be stated as ended at the bottom. It should never be locked. Only an admin may alter canon Image Rule You are free to use any image you wish for characters or ships, provided they contain no gore or sexual content/nudity. However, an image might already be in use. All images being used for approved characters, nation warships, nation-built stations, and MAJOR RECURRING NPCs cannot be used by anyone else. Recoloring the whole, or part of the image, won’t fly. Similar looking images, from different sources, ARE allowed, provided the original sources are different. An example are the characters of Admiral of the Fleet, Sir Tylar Noche, OG, of the Solarian Empire and mercenary Blaidd Skygge. They look almost alike, but are from two different sources. This rule does not apply to aliens with very few images to use (Eosapians, Xaxi, Nomads). This rule applies to the source image used in the initial character profile, not for different source images used later. Props in an image do not count (Character is using a lightsaber in the image but doesn't carry one in RP). If you want to check to see if an image is in use, ask an admin. Canon Anything that has been approved is canon. However, if it is removed before any posts are made, then they were never a part of the canon. However, removing something from Canon that has been a major point (Solarian Empire, Saiyu Empire, Eosapians, Natah) is too integral to be removed. Anything that has been used in a few posts, but not a major canon point will not be removed, but it WILL be phased out. It will not longer be referenced, no longer be used. If posts were made, but there was no interaction with major canonical bits, then it can be safely removed. Only admins may change canon. If you wish to retcon something, or to modify existing canon for the future, please come to an admin. Prime Universe Rule On a rare occasion, such as with the Cresians, the former Betelgeuse Empire, and the non-canon Corsan Colonial League, we allow a race to have come through a wormhole form another universe into this one. for balance purposes, anything that race has, technology or biology, that violates the lore, is removed. S&S Exists in a Prime universe. When you go from one universe to another, you keep the laws of your own universe. However, a Prime Universe's rules cannot be altered and the rules of the Prime Universe override everything. As such, a Prime Universe cannot interact with a Prime Universe. Category:Starter File